Baby, It's Cold Outside
by pieface98
Summary: "Fabian," Nina looked toward the man who she had spent her Christmas Eve with, "I have to go home." "I know." Fabian sighed. A/U Future Fabina Christmas


**Just a little Christmas one-shot. Enjoy, read and review. Love you all, happy holidays!**

Nina Martin walked through the streets of England, a blizzard making even her toes cold. She knew that getting home would be tough, since all the roads were closed and therefore no bus or cab could take her home. It was absolutely freezing, but walking was her only option. Work was only two miles from her apartment where her step brother, Mick Campbell, was waiting with his girlfriend, Amber Millington, for Nina to come home.

Fabian Rutter looked down from his window at the storm. It was terrible out there, he could tell. He would hate to be out there. He knew from past experience that being out in a storm was worse than being trapped in a desert in the middle of summer. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a girl, clad in only a coat and gloves walking down the sidewalk. He became cold just looking at her. Thinking quickly, he grabbed his coat and ran out his front door. He met his mystery girl right outside the front doors of his apartment building.

"Hey!" he shouted at her, "What are you doing out here? The weathers in the negatives!"

"Sorry," the girl said, clearly an American accent in her voice, "I-I, just couldn't stay at my office. The power in there is out and its colder there than it is out here. I'm just trying to make it home."

"You can't spend Christmas Eve out in the snow," Fabian argued her, "Come up to my apartment for some tea. Maybe it will warm you up a little."

"I wouldn't want to impose-"

"Oh please," Fabian said gently, "It wouldn't be imposing in anyway. I don't have anyone at my place. And I can't let you carry on like this."

"Only for a little while," the girl said, "I swear."

"Stay as long as you need." Fabian told her, "I'm Fabian by the way."

"Nina." Nina shook his hand, feeling sparks go through her arm. Fabian felt them too.

Nina saw that Fabian was very tall. He towered her by at least four inches.

"Nice to meet you Nina."

Fabian guided Nina to his apartment and immediately placed her on the couch wrapped in a blanket.

"Better?" he asked sitting next to her.

"Much." She said with a smile, "Thank you so much, I don't know how I could ever-"

"Don't even mention it." He told her, "I was caught in a blizzard once and no one offered me any help. I was sick for weeks, I don't want you to end up like that."

Nina sneezed.

"I guess it was too late." Fabian laughed slightly.

"Well I have been walking for a while." She said, "So, I feel bad. I don't know anything about you but your name. Tell me about yourself. You know, so I know you aren't trying to kidnap me."

Fabian smiled, "You caught me, I was going to hold you hostage in that closet over there."

"I'm terrified." Nina joked, "At least it's warmer here."

"Yeah, it is." Fabian said looking around at his apartment, the fire was on, as was the heat, and everything just looked rather warm compared to the outside.

Nina shivered slightly and smiled, "Seriously though, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I've lived in London all my life. I'm in marketing. And that's pretty much it. I'm rather boring."

"No," Nina said, "Growing up in London must have been amazing."

"It was nice." He shrugged.

They spent a few hours together talking and laughing. Soon it was as if they had known each other forever.

"Fabian, thank you so much for letting me stay here. But I've gotta get going." Nina said handing him the blanket."

"No!" Fabian shouted, "Stay."

_**I really can't stay - But baby it's cold outside**_

_**I've got to go away - But baby it's cold outside**_

_**This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in**_

_**So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice**_

"Fabian," Nina smiled, "It's been amazing but, I have to get home."

"But um…" Fabian searched for a reason for her to stay with him. It felt so right, being here with her. He needed something, anything, that would let her stay just a little while longer. "Your hands!"

"My hands?" Nina said questionably.

"Yes," Fabian said, "They're ice. You really should stay longer because… you can get colder. And we can't have that. I can keep you warm." Fabian ran to her, re-wrapping in the blanket, placing her on the couch, and holding her hands in his, "And you look tired, you need to rest after all that walking."

"But-" Nina began.

"No buts," Fabian insisted, "Just a little while longer."

"I'm starting to think you really are trying to kidnap me." Nina joked and smile spreading of her face.

"Oh yeah," Fabian said scooting closer, "I'm going to make you stay and I'm gonna torture you!" Fabian shouted tickling Nina's stomach and sides.

"Stop that!" Nina laughed, pushing him off, "Stop it, I'm ticklish!"

"Really?" Fabian replied, removing his hands from her body, silently wishing that they were still there, "I could use that against you."

Nina still giggling slightly, smiled at Fabian. She opened her mouth to say something when her phone went off in her purse. The ringtone was specifically set for Mick, oh great.

"It's my brother," she said grabbing her phone and answering it, "Hey Mick."

"Nina! I thought you were dead!" Mick shouted.

"Well hello to you too."

"Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I got stuck in the office and all the roads are closed. Someone very nicely let me stay with them for a little while."

"It is a guy?"

"Yes." Nina said, blushing at the tone her brother was using.

"Okay, Nines," Mick said, "Have fun with your _guy_."

"Bye Mick." Nina hung up then turned to Fabian, "I've gotta get home."

_**My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry?**_

_**My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar**_

_**So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't go**_

_**Well maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour**_

"Nina," Fabian placed his hands on her shoulders, "You'll turn to ice out there."

"But, my family." Nina pleaded.

"Just wait for the storm to die down a little, okay?" Fabian told her.

Nina nodded.

"Want something to drink?" Fabian asked, "Tea? Wine? Anything?"

"Tea please." Nina said, sitting at his table while he poured the tea.

"Can you put on some music?" Fabian called, "I have a Christmas playlist on my iPod."

"Okay," Nina smiled hopping over to the dock to play the music.

_Baby, It's Cold Outside _came on. How ironic.

"I love this song," Fabian said with a sly smile, setting two cup of tea on the counter, "Dance with me."

Nina laughed, "It would be an honor."

She grasped Fabian's hands as he twirled her in circles. She laughed and he laughed and they just kept dancing together to every song. Their tea grew cold and they didn't care. They enjoyed each other's company. Sadly, though they grew tired.

"I'm exhausted," Nina sighed flopping on the couch, Fabian next to her.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Fabian asked.

"Sure," Nina smiled, "What do you want to watch?"

"Well _A Walk to Remember _is on." Fabian said pointing at the screen, "How about that?"

"Sure," Nina nodded, never seeing the movie before in her life.

By the end of the movie, she was bawling her eyes out.

"That is the saddest movie I have ever seen." Nina cried, "I'm so embarrassed crying like this."

"Hey, it's okay," Fabian said, "You don't have to be embarrassed around me."

Nina blushed and looked down.

"She got her miracle didn't she?" Fabian smiled.

"Yeah," Nina said glancing at the clock, it read eleven thirty, "I really have to go."

_**The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there**_

_**Say, what's in this drink? - No cabs to be had out there**_

_**I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight**_

_**To break the spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell**_

"Nina, you promised you wouldn't go until the storm got lighter and it's only grown stronger." Fabian told her, "Please don't leave just yet."

"I think I should go, but I really want to stay." Nina told him.

Nina spoke the truth. There was something inside her, forcing her to stay with this man that she barely knew. Yet somehow, she felt that she knew him better than anyone.

"You have such beautiful eyes." Fabian told Nina, caressing her face with the back of his hand. Nina shivered.

"Still cold?" he asked.

Nina shook her head, feeling weak under his spell and wishing she knew how to break it.

"Why are you shivering then?" he asked, placing his hand on her cheek making Nina shiver again.

"I-I," Nina stuttered her eyes never leaving his, "I guess I am cold."

"Well than come closer," Fabian said pulling her body closer to his and wrapping an arm around her.

Nina cuddled into his chest, ignoring the time for awhile.

_**I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Perhaps if I move in closer**_

_**At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?**_

_**I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out**_

_**But baby, it's cold outside**_

Later on that night, they were both sitting Fabian's couch, talking about whatever popped into their heads.

"So, then I met Amber. And then when I brought her for lunch with Mick I found out that they were already dating." Nina reminisced.

"One time my older brother held me captive in my bedroom when I was supposed to meet a girl for a date." Fabian laughed.

"Why?" Nina laughed.

"Because and I quote 'you wouldn't have had a chance with her anyway mate.'"

Nina laughed, "Well I think you'd have a chance with any girl."

"Thanks." Fabian replied, thinking about what she said. Is she saying that he'd have a chance with her?

A very awkward silence filled the space. Everything was completely quiet until Fabian's phone rang, making Nina so scared she fell from the couch.

Fabian, knowing the call was those stupid telemarketers, immediately went to Nina's aid.

"Oww." She mumbled holding her head.

"Are you alright?" Fabian asked her, ready with open arms.

"I hit my head," she mumbled.

"Let me see." Fabian reached up, pulling her hand from where she was hit, "Sorry."

"It's not your fault," she mumbled.

Fabian leaned down to her and kissed the spot where she had been hit.

"Better?" Fabian whispered.

Nina nodded, blushing madly.

"I really can't stay," Nina started, running from love.

_**I've got to go home - But, baby, you'll freeze out there**_

_**Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there **_

_**You've really been grand - I'm thrilled when you touch my hand**_

_**But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?**_

"But, you'll freeze." Fabian said, "All you have is that light jacket."

"I'll be fine." Nina argued.

"The snow is up to your knees." Fabian explained.

"I-I c-can't stay here forever." Nina told him, even though inside she really wanted to.

"I wish you could," Fabian replied pushing her hair behind her ears, "Just one more hour."

"Okay." Nina smiled grabbing his hand, playing the music, and dancing around with him some more.

Nina felt more at home than ever with him. It was as if everything had changed in a matter of hours. But I hadn't. She was still Nina Martin, the photographer and girl who hadn't had a date in months. Yet, something had changed.

Soon, that hour turned into two hours.

_**There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow**_

_**At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died**_

_**I really can't stay - Get over that hold out**_

_**Ohhh, baby it's cold outside**_

Nina knew that now she had to leave. The snow had long stopped and she was beginning to get tired.

"Fabian," Nina looked toward the man who she had spent her Christmas Eve with, "I have to go home."

"I know." Fabian sighed.

Nina picked up her coat and her gloves.

"Allow me," Fabian said grabbing her coat, holding her it up, and allowing her to slide her arms in.

"Thank you Fabian," Nina smiled sadly, "For everything."

She stood on her toes, placing a quick kiss on Fabian's cheek. She gave him one last sad smile before walking through his door. Fabian closed it after Nina walked out of his sight, possibly for good, and leaned against it. She was gone.

After Nina arrived home last week, she had settled in and continued to celebrate Christmas, the feeling that something was missing constantly haunting her. Now it was New Year's Eve, she was alone walking through the park and taking pictures of everything.

Saw a man hugging a girl with dark brown hair. She was rather small and very pretty. The man was tall with the same color hair. He was-

_Fabian._

Nina lowered her camera seeing that the man she spent all that time with had a girlfriend.

Damn.

Nina walked away taking more pictures, trying to get her mind off of Fabian and the mystery girl.

She took more pictures, of the fallen snow, of trees, of people. The scenery was very picturesque. She loved it.

Suddenly she spotted Fabian and the girl walking toward her, hoping they hadn't noticed her yet she ran behind a large statue, pretending to look at her pictures.

"Nina!" Fabian smiled, to Nina's dismay, noticing her.

"Oh hi," Nina forced a smile, seeing the mystery girl.

"So you're Nina." The girl said, "I'm Joy."

"Nice to meet you," Nina was fighting the urge to cry.

"Can you excuse us for a moment?" Fabian asked Joy, who smiled, whispered something in his ear, and kissed his cheek making Nina wince.

"Are you okay Nina?" Fabian asked, "You're tearing up and you look pale."

"I-I just have allergies," Nina lied, allowing a tear to roll down her cheek, followed by another, and another, and another.

"I doubt that," Fabian said approaching her and wiping her tears, "Why are you crying?"

"Can I be honest?"

"Of course."

"Seeing you with another girl made me a bit jealous. I-I thought I felt something last week when I was with you and-"

Nina was surprised to be cut off by Fabian's soft lips on hers. She melted into the kiss feeling completely and utterly under his spell again. She felt herself growing weaker and the kiss grew deeper.

She pulled apart from him, prepared to ask him about Joy.

"Nina, Joy is my best friend Eddie's wife." Fabian laughed before Nina could say anything.

Nina immediately went red, embarrassed about being so jealous.

"Hey don't be embarrassed," Fabian cupped her face in his hands, "And don't cry either it broke my heart."

Nina sniffed a bit and wrapped her arms around Fabian's neck. She inhaled his scent and knew she would be able to smell it forever.

They both heard the click of a camera and Nina saw Mick standing idly by, smirking.

"So this is the guy you spent Christmas with?" he continued smirking.

"Mick, please go away." Nina hissed.

"I swear when she came home I though you guys like, slept together or something the way she was going on about you."

"Mick!" Nina hid her blush in Fabian's chest, who began to rub her back.

"Do you have to make fun of her?" Fabian asked Mick, but Nina could hear the amusement on his voice.

"Yup."

Fabian looked down at Nina, a smile on his face.

"Want to go home?" Fabian asked with a smile.

"Baby, it cold outside," Nina smiled, "Of course I want to go home. As long as home is somewhere with you."

"It always will be." Fabian told her, leaning down to give her another kiss.


End file.
